Doraemon: The Movie 2 (2014 film)
Doraemon: The Movie 2 (2014) is second and final installment live-action fake action-adventure parody/slapstick epic fantasy and comedy film was directed by Murray D. Nieves and based on Doraemon by Fujiko F. Fujio, it's was starring main characters of David Shields as Nobita Nobi/Noby, British singer Joe Cocker as Gōda Takeshi/Gian/Big G, Tommy Marx as Suneo Honekawa/Sneech, Annie Sanders as Shizuka Minamoto/Sue, Steve Martin as Ace Goody, Robin Williams as Nobisuke Nobi (new character), Walter Kaufman as Teacher/Mr. "S", and John Allen as Nobita's grandson. It's also voices of Ann Kahn as Dorami, Tom Cruise as Dora the Kid, Greg Longer as Doraemon, and Jazz musician Jeff Beal as The Mysterious Thief Dorapin. It's was also starring American country musician singer George Strait as Principal Teraodai, English frontman Hank Marvin (of The Shadows fame) as King Horse, Yuji Naka as Businessman, Donald Shines as Supermarket Managers, Danny Martin as Doctor, and Neil Martin as Sgt. Perry. The vehicle done was created by Walt Disney Foundations, it's also animal creatures was done by Rhythm and Hues Studios and Jim Henson's Creature Shop, it's was label company produced by IBM and CNC Animation, it's was collaborate released by Universal Studios and Word Entertainment, it's release in August 5, 2014 and then is 178:36 minutes, and original scored by Martin G. Arawakan. Plot The films opens took place with Brooklyn, NY, David Shields as Nobita Nobi and Greg Longer as Doraemon in main character, welcome home to the ending life has Donald Shines as Supermarket Managers, so what, at the daytime in Nobita's house at 1:10-pm clock, meet the Joe Cocker as Gōda Takeshi/Big G and Annie Sanders as Shizuka Minamoto his more crying same date hour managent, eating Doraemon, Nobita, Gian, and Sue are eats begin and yummy. A gangs teen star named Steve Martin as Ace Goody, Robin Williams as Nobisuke Nobi and Ann Kahn as Dorami in 10:30-pm clock nighttime, his nightmare call Doraemon said, "Thanks guys, Ace Goody", almost Dorami and Doraemon crying gets outta space, Doraemon and Nobita get the eating giant raccoon. Nobita breakfast morning into life also card born to runs, all games in Nobita biggest down name John Allen as Nobita's grandson and inspire calling "The Smoker" or this Alexander and the Magic Mouse by Martha Sanders, grandson crying death of gone, Dorami said, "Mmm...? That's no home.", Dorami gives god only noise-off. Doreamon and Nobita getting school said secret Walter Kaufman as Teacher/Mr. "S", almost after school lunchbox today and then is good boy, the castle are name miracle something's really, the name is Jazz musician Jeff Beal as The Mysterious Thief Dorapin (A.K.A. Dorapin), Dorapin is gone ending closed circuits. Meanwhile, Dorami and Sue comes alley Doraemon met Nobita, Nobita is always gone sending messages, Dorami said, "Oh my god, money is no longer!", Dorami wants money no longer press closed circuit, a closed circuits in shots darkness. Aftermath, Hank Marvin (of The Shadows fame) as King Horse and named also Dorami met Doraemon, Nobita's house in their Sensei said, "Where's Doraemon!", Sensei also teaching down Doraemon comes died, and no finally comes another closed circuits mind, go home is daytime at 10:20-am clock, oh nicely done and won't no more Dorami styles. The evil villain American country musician singer George Strait as Principal Teraodai and myself Dorapin not King Horse, how to the shotguns died, Nobita letting go you. Nobita's house management to Nobisuke Nobi, Nobisuke was character you cannot Dorami and Doraemon met Nobita or Gian, Gian tooks place in chapter seven, before chapter eight in 60 years ago, Sue said, "Who are you, Dropped by Doraemon, Dorami, and Gian, that's Nobita room, Nobita has come, gone Nobita.", Nobita said runners foolish love. Russ Ballard as Mr. Goodman (cameo) in their video game origins and historical dramatic, Dorami, Doraemon, and Mr. Goodman are comes original history, must you died, and Doraemon will returns. The boss planets introducing, Gian said, "Dorami, thanks guys, uh-oh?", the storm is castle coming without Doraemon and Dorami is locked by Nobita, Nobita said, "Dorami, Doraemon, help, noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!", say you Nobita, died in chapter seven, there's no longer dying has killer, Dorapin vs. Doraemon and Dorami getting images fights, Dorapin kills died, most waited by Teraodai death. Nobita is unlocked to finish it, together with Nobita, Doraemon, and Dorami saying go home now, in seven months later, Sensei money river of 500 pesos, or 300,000 money, that's 50,000 peoples. The films ends with Doraemon and Nobita are two moneys, the first name is Nobisuke people rights choice, always through sneaking alley, Doraemon and Nobita will say goodbye friends, Nobisuke said, "Always!". The closing credits version of "Rough Justice" by The Rolling Stones. In post-credits scenes, Dorami and Doraemon named is calling, "Happy Birthday, Dorami-chan and Doraemon 80th anniversary!", the people group said, "Happy birthday!".